


Behave

by theaterkid821



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: You finally get to see your boyfriend after being away at college.





	Behave

Finally! You were going to see your boyfriend Michael. You had been away at college for a while now and you finally had summer break. Which meant you were able to see him. You were in your room, straightening your shirt when there’s a knock on the door. “it’s open” Before you can even turn around, you hear the door open and a pair of familiar arms wrapped around you from behind. You giggle and turn around to see your boyfriend. You lean up and kiss him, “I missed you”   
He pulls you closer and kisses you again. “I missed you more”  
“Not possible”  
You giggle and fall onto the bed with him. The kiss between you starts to become more heated as he hovers over you, his hands slowly lift up your shirt and explore the exposed skin. You run your hands through his hair, tugging slightly. His lips move down to your neck and you let out a small whimper when he hits your sweet spot. You can feel him smirk as he bites down and leaves a hickey. You let out a small whimper, which only spurs him more as he practically rips off your shirt.   
“Michael…” you give a hair a small tug, but he shakes your hand off. His hand quickly moves down to your ass and gives it a hard smack. “Behave pet.” You whimper at the pet name and say, “I’m sorry sir. I’ll be good. I promise.”  
He smirks at your submissiveness. “finish taking off your clothes princess. Time to finish what you started.” You quickly do as he says. When you turn around, you see that he has stripped as well. You reach out a hand to touch his bare chest. You forgot how hot he looked when he was naked. “Now bend over,” he says while pushing you down on the bed.   
You can’t see anything, but you can hear the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open and you feel his cock being pressed against you. “you ready?” you give a small nod and you both moan as he slowly pushes himself inside you. “Damn baby girl…” he says breathlessly, “you feel just as good as I remember”  
After a few moments, you give him the go and he starts to move, slowly building up the pace. The only thing to be heard in your room was your moans, and the slapping of his hips. After a bit, you press your hops back against him which only spurs him on more.  
Soon, you feel the familiar coil in your body, “Michael… I-I’m gonna-” his hand reaches down to rub your clit. “do it baby girl. Come for me.” And so, you do, screaming his name. Feeling you clench around him makes him come as well. You curl up in the bed with him and he pulls the covers over you two, “I missed you”   
. . .  
You wake up later to the buzzing sound of your phone. You carefully, so as not to disturb your boyfriend, crawl out of his arms and look at your phone. You groan slightly and get out of bed to get dressed. Your absence stirred Michael and he groans, “(Y/N), come back to bed.” You sit on your bed and stroke his cheek, “I would, but Jeremy wants to see us. He wants to go out for lunch with us and Christine.”  
He sits up and groans, “but that would mean I’d have to put pants on. Can’t we just stay in bed and cuddle?”  
You giggle and mess up his hair with your hand. “Come on. I know you want to see him as much as he wants to see you”


End file.
